No Natal tudo pode acontecer
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Agora, um ano depois, penso que esta época é a melhor do ano. Porquê? Ora porque foi o Natal que nos uniu.


**_Notas do autor_**

Saint Seiya (infelizmente) nao me pertence e coisa e tal e sim ao senhor Kurumada. Aviso já que é yaoi (h x h) e não vou aceitar quaisquer insultos em relação a isso. É uma oneshot dedicada ao Natal e com um dos meus casais favoritos. Deixem algum casal pra eu fazer de ano novo. Aqui não houve a rebelião de Saga, nem a batalha do Santuário.

 ** _Capítulo único - Oneshot_** Saga de Gémeos. O meu irmão gémeo. Iguais por fora, diferentes por dentro. Eu amo o meu irmão. Não do jeito que vocês estão pensando. Também o amo do jeito fraterno mas o quero como namorado, companheiro, parceiro, o que quiserem. Mas ele não aceita. Não é por não me amar. Eu sei que ele me ama. Só que ele sempre vem com aquele papo de eu sou seu irmão não pode ser e o que os outros vão pensar e uma data de bosta que eu não presto atenção. Eu não quero saber disso. Será que ele não vê isso?

\- Tem cuidado senão sai fumo pelas orelhas. - senhoras e senhores a pior pessoa que eu podia pedir no momento Milo de Escorpião.

\- Que tu quer Milo?

\- Tá brava é.

\- Não estou com paciência. Diz o que quer e depois sai daqui.

\- Que mau humor... Só vim confirmar se você vai na festa de Natal no salão do GM.

\- Vou.

\- E o Saga vai?

\- Não sei porquê?

\- Você quer ter o Saga né? - eu acenti com a cabeça - então, vai com ele na festa e o seduza.

\- Teve uma boa ideia. A única a seguir de decidir agarrar o ruivo delícia.

\- Tira os olhinhos do Camus. Esse ruivo delícia é meu.

\- Tudo bem escorpião.

\- Acho bem.

\- Até logo à noite.

\- Boa sorte.

\- Eu não preciso. - fui logo ter com Saga. Entrei dentro do quarto dele e me deparei com uma visão dos deuses. Ele estava com um boxer preta, os cabelos molhados e algumas gotas estavam no seu corpo. Tive inveja dessas gotas. Elas podiam estar no corpo dele.

\- Kan, ei Kan acorda! - Saga passava a mão à minha frente - Kan, você tá bem?

\- Estou Saga. Vim te convidar para ir comigo à festa de Natal da Chataori.

\- Kanon! - lá vem o aviso - ela é nossa deusa mais respeito.

\- Desculpa. Saiu me.- mas eu tinha razão às vezes ela era muito chata- Então você vai comigo? - perguntei esperançoso.

\- Claro. - subi aos céus - Porque não iria com você Kan?

\- Queria apenas ter a certeza. - me dirigi pra saída do quarto. - Esteja pronto às oito.

Ouvi um tudo bem abafado e me dirigi para o meu quarto. O tempo demorou muito para passar e finalmente eram oito da noite. Me arrumei direito. Terno preto, camisa branca e gravata azul escura. Estava tentando arrumar a gravata quando Saga entrou no quarto. Ele ia muito bem vestido, igual a eu. A única diferença era a cor da gravata. A dele era azul marinho.

\- Quer ajuda? - o ouvi perguntar.

\- Por favor. Não tenho jeito pra isso.

\- Também não faz seu estilo. - ele me arrumou a gravata.

\- Ainda não percebi porque temos de ir assim.

\- É para ir bem vestido.

\- Tá bom. - não estava convencido. Mesmo assim, seguimos até ao salão do GM. O salão estava todo arrumado. Pinheiros de Natal, fitas, bolas de todas as cores, luzes. Claro que com um toque do Afrodite. À entrada estava uma coroa de rosas vermelhas e douradas. Mesmo na porta estava a deusa com um vestido vermelho e a seu lado o GM Shion e o Dohko.

\- Olá Saga. Olá Kanon. Sejam bem vindos.

\- Obrigada senhorita.

\- É um prazer Saga. - já não estou a gostar disso.

\- Vamos Kan?

\- Claro Sa.

Entramos no salão e nos dirigimos pra junto do Milo, do Camus ( aliás o Milo não ia permitir que o ruivo estivesse a mais de 5 passos dele), do Mu, do Aiolia, do Aiolos e do Shura que conversavam animados.

\- Estava a ver que não apareciam. - quem era. Se disseram Milo de Escorpião acertaram

\- Milo deixe os em paz. C'est Noël.

\- Pode ser Natal mas o Milo não sabe manter a boca calada. - comentou Aiolia rindo.

\- Nem as mãos - piquei. Ok ele começou.

\- Verdade. Com um monumento ruivo como é o meu namorado é impossível manter as mãos quietas.

\- Milo - o aquariano estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

\- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade agápe. - e tascou lhe um beijão digno de cinema.

\- Existe quarto pra alguma coisa. - atirou Shura e Milo mostrou lhe o dedo.

O jantar decorreu normal até uma altura em que não via Saga em lado nenhum. E ao que parece Milo também não encontrava o Camus.

\- Onde é que o meu ruivinho lindo está?

\- Também não vejo o Saga. - estava a ficar incomodado.

\- Eles não sabem que ele tem dono não?

\- Que você tá dizendo?

\- Olhe ali. - apontou para Saga e Camus que tentavam conversar enquanto um grupo de cavaleiros tentavam lhes tocar ora na bunda, ora nas coxas. Aquilo incendiou uma raiva enorme dentro de mim. Fui com Milo até lá e enquanto ele puxava Camus, eu puxei Saga e fui o arrastando até Gémeos. Ouvi-o perguntar algo mais nem liguei. Quando chegamos segui até ao meu quarto e o atirei na cama. Vi que ele ia protestar então colei meus lábios aos dele. Desci minha boca até ao seu pescoço deixando marcas enormes. Livrei-o daquelas roupas todas, deixando o seu belo corpo exposto. O rosto dele estava completamente corado. Forcei as suas pernas para as abrir. Flexionei seus joelhos e me postrei no meio delas. Retirei o lubrificante do criado mudo e enquanto o beijava, levei três dedos à sua entrada. Foi notório o seu desconforto com os dedos e ainda mais quando o penetrei. Sabia que lhe ia dar muito prazer mas que ia sofrer durante um bocadinho. Senti um tímido rebolar de quadris e logo comecei a estocar lenta e profundamente, acertando com precisão no seu ponto de prazer. Mas eu não aguentava mais aquele ritmo lento e aumentei a velocidade me derramando naquele corpo que tanto amo. Ele também tido alcançado o orgasmo. Fiquei muito feliz ao vê-lo ter prazer comigo. Saí dele com cuidade e o abracei forte. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:

\- Eu te amo. Queres ser meu namorado?

\- Pra todo o mundo ver?

\- Sim.

\- Aceito. Também te amo.

Caímos no sono. Agora, um ano depois, penso que esta época é a melhor do ano. Porquê? Ora porque foi o Natal que nos uniu. E nunca mais nos separaremos.

 ** _Notas finais_** Espero que gostem e fico à espera de propostas de casais pro ano novo.

Beijos e até á próxima.


End file.
